


Playtime

by MissyMae33



Category: The Flip Zone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Summary: Zil and Leirsa love to play games. Any game is always so fun for them. But come nighttime, going to sleep is a gamble, but they are always beside each other.At least... until they fall asleep.
Kudos: 2





	Playtime

Playtime, a fun experience to bond and collect fun memories.  
Especially with loved ones, just like you and me.  
A time to be free of the world’s demise  
And live a life through another’s eyes!  
A gorgeous princess, a stunning knight.  
In a fairytale world, you can make it all right!  
That time with your bestie is so much fun.  
But one’s favorite game may be hide and seek.  
Close your eyes, and counting down…  
Three…  
Two…

“One!! Can I look now, Leirsa?”  
“Okay, Zil! Open your eyes!”  
Zil took her gloved hands down from her eyes, formerly hiding her sight from Leirsa’s sneaky doings, and looked up at him. Leirsa’s visible green eye glistened in the lamplight in his room, giving her a happy, cheerful grin.  
“You can look for him now!” Leirsa said, walking to his couch and sitting down, grabbing Mae who was lying on the couch, and setting her in his lap so they both can watch Zil. Zil started to fly around Leirsa’s room looking all over for the hidden goat somewhere in this room.  
Looking under tables and chairs, and heading over to the couch to look under the cushions.  
“Hmmm, can you give me one hint?” Zil said, puting the cushions back and sitting down for a second.  
“Heh, okay, come here.” Leirsa said, fixing the clover in his hair, and gesturing her to come closer for a whisper to be transferred between the two. He cupped his hands around her ear, and drew in a breath.  
“What do you do when you first come in my room?” Leirsa whispered, then backing up looking down at her with a very suspicious and cunning grin.  
“Hmmmm, well… I open the door!” Zil said, pointing to the opened door. She took a closer look to see that the door wasn't completely touching the wall, and her eyes lit up.  
She flew over to the door and closed it a little, and looked down.  
There, Asriel was sitting, looking back.  
“Hooray!! Great job, Zil!!” Leirsa said, clapping his hands, and then making Mae do the same.  
Zil let out a childish giggle that echoed in the room, and then picked him up, and flew over towards Leirsa and Mae, sitting down. Leirsa let out a little happy giggle when Zil plopped down.  
“It’s getting a little sleepy around here, Stardust.You want to read a little?” Leirsa said, tiredly resting his head on Zil’s, and putting an arm around her.  
Zil yawned in return, which was passed onto Leirsa soon after. They let out tired giggles as Leirsa suddenly sprouted an idea.  
“Hey, what if I made my own story instead of reading one today?” Leirsa said, shaking Zil’s shoulder a little.  
Zil happily looked up, tiredly, yet still enthusiastic as she nodded her head in agreement. Leirsa let Zil lay on his lap, and pulled up a blanket to cover her and his legs. Zil got settled with Asriel on Leirsa’s lap after pulling up a pillow for her and Asriel’s head.  
“Ready.” Zil said tiredly.  
Leirsa started stroking Zil’s hair as he started to try and make a story.  
“Hmmm… Once upon a time, there was a little girl, and she had a clock in her room. It was a… a grandfather clock, and it ticked slowly, but loudly. Even from downstairs in the kitchen, the ticking seemed to crescendo and echo throughout her entire home.”  
Zil sleepily looked ahead, and created the image in her mind. A little girl, and a vast grandfather clock.  
And the sounds of the clock, ringing in the girl’s ears.  
Tick.  
Tock.  
Tick.  
Tock.  
Leirsa continued. “And… one day, the clock had stopped working, so the parents of the little girl took it to be fixed… and uhm… then the ticking was heard again. The ticking of the clock filled the house, but the clock wasn’t there. So she… went outside, and heard them coming from the trees. A woodpecker, perhaps? Or maybe a lumberjack cutting some firewood…? But, she knew the sound, and she followed it, into the woods.”  
Zil closed her eyes and sighed.  
A little girl in the woods.  
The ambiance of the many creatures lingering within.  
The cicadas singing, the birds whistling a tune.  
And the crushed sticks, leaves, and grass that rang out when the little girl walked on.  
Walking… in the woods…  
Walking… in…  
Walk…  
Zil let out a soft snore. Leirsa looked down at her and gave a quiet and sleepy chuckle. He laid his head back on the back of the couch for a moment, looking up at the ceiling.  
A quiet knock came from the door. Leirsa looked toward the doorway, and Oralia stood there, smiling at the two of them.  
Leirsa put his finger over his lips, and pointed down at the sleeping demon on his lap. Oralia quietly chuckled, and then walked into the room, and kneeled down beside Leirsa’s spot on the couch.  
“How do you do it?” Oralia whispered.  
“Do what?” Leirsa whispered back.  
“You were complete strangers, and she even tried to eat you! But yet… you grew together… she’s always beside you, and she…” Oralia stopped, looked down at her white gloves, and then looked back up. “She loves you. So… how did you do it..?” Oralia asked yet again.  
Leirsa thought for a second, and looked down at the sleeping Zil, who stirred a little, and pulled Asriel closer to her. He felt up above his ear.  
His clover, blanketed in his hair was there. Leirsa, smiled, and looked at Oralia.  
“You can never truly know what to expect from people like Zil. People who look and act happy… but you know all that her father did… She had never had a friend before she came here… I wanted to be a friend. When I woke up here, I had nobody, and sure, her way of getting to meet me wasn't the best, but as we went on…” Leirsa stopped to look down at Zil again.  
“I saw she was hurting. She’s only a child who was neglected for being adventurous and fun. And she lost two family members… That same day we met, she got scared, and fell. I… I don't know what came over me… but I caught her, and soon, her body surrendered to that fear, and she fainted. I… I stayed with her. I didn’t care what she did, she is only a kid. She is far from when her life should end, and I want to make sure we make the best of it, make the best of each other.”  
Leirsa leaned down and kissed Zil on the head.  
“Together.”  
Leirsa looked back at Oralia, who was resting her head on the couch arm, and smiling at Leirsa. He smiled back, and rested his head back again.  
“You’re such a sweet soul, Leirsa. Don’t ever change.” Oralia said, standing back up.  
“Mhm.” Leirsa said sleepily, keeping his eyes shut.  
Oralia walked towards the door, and started to softly close it.  
“Goodnight.” She said, as she shut the door the rest of the way.  
As he dozed off, Leirsa wondered…  
Do demons dream of counting sheep? And if not…  
What do demons dream of…?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walk…  
Walking…  
Walking in…  
Walking in the woods…  
The little girl walking in the woods.  
Zil walking in the woods.  
Zil walked in the woods. There were questions in the back of her mind, questions that swam like a school of fish.  
When did I get here?  
Why am I here?  
Where am I?  
Where…  
Zil stopped, and looked down at her arms and hands. Zil saw her gloves, but other than that, she was empty handed. Nothing.  
“Oh no… Did I drop Asriel???” Zil said, turning around to look.  
And there he was, sitting in the dirt. Zil ran over to him and scooped him up, brushing off the dirt that was on him. She started to walk back, when she heard a thud from behind her, and she spun around.  
In a small cloud of dust, Mae was there.  
She was just dropped.  
And then…  
“No… NO!! GET AWAY!! GET AWAY FROM ME!”  
Then silence.  
Zil looked in the direction of the sound, and her heart stopped. She listened closely… another voice erupted.  
“GET BACK HERE, LEIRSA!!”  
A horrid sound,  
Then silence.  
“Oh no…”  
Koji has Leirsa.  
Zil started to run towards the sounds of the struggle and the on going bickering. She weaved through the trees, almost getting caught like fishing line in a corral reef. She was trying not to let her vision become distorted and blurred by tears as she tried to desperately reach Leirsa.  
“LEIRSA!!” Zil screamed, still flying through the seemingly endless brown and dark green void, desperately trying to search for the one crying for help.  
And then, she finds him.  
But he can’t see her.  
Ever again.  
Not with him on the ground, dead.  
“No...nononono!! NOT AGAIN!!! LEIRSA!!”  
Zil tried to slow her flying to reach him, but something grabbed the back of her shirt and held her still.  
“Oh dear~ You caught me.” A voice said, and Zil knew who it was.  
Koji.  
“Leirsa!! LEIRSA!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?! LET ME GO!!” Zil said, struggling in his grip. She jerked and twisted around, trying not to look at Leirsa.  
“Aw, is someone sad they lost someone else??” Koji said, bringing Zil a little closer to him, pinching her cheek and giving a low chuckle at her anger. He throws her down on the ground, and looks down at her scimitar in hand.  
“I know, I know, he means a lot to you, and you miss him. Why don’t you pay him a visit?” Koji said, his eyes glowing a tint of red.  
Zil stood up and started to run away, bumping into a tree or two trying to run. Vision from being teary-eyes was difficult to manage, along with her many thoughts.  
Please run.. Please.  
Get away from Koji… please… please…  
Then Zil bumped into something and hit her head on a log. She yelped in pain as arms picked her up.  
“Zil!! Oh lord, Zil!! Are you okay?! Say something!!”  
The forest started to melt away, and Zil squinted her eyes in fear, and tears poured down her face.  
A finger wiped it away, and two hands gave her a hug.  
Zil looked up to see a shadow above her, and in the daze she was in, she was able to make out two cat ears before blacking out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh!! Todd, she is waking up!” Someone said, which sounded like it was in a tunnel.  
Zil slowly opened her eyes to find an ice pack on her head, and two worried faces standing over her. Zil was back in her room on her canopy bed. Mae and Asriel were right beside her.  
“Lei-”  
She was consumed in a hug immediately. Warm tears fell on her face and made her wake up a little more. She blinked her eyes.  
“Oh Zil...Zil…S-Stardust, why did you run…?” Leirsa said, choked in tears.  
“I… I didn’t… did I?” Zil asked, giving Leirsa a small hug back.  
“You… you must have really hit your head, didn’t you..?” Todd said, sitting down beside the two.  
“I… just another nightmare…” Zil said.  
Leirsa and Todd looked at one another, and looked back down at Zil.  
“What about?” Todd asked.  
“The woods… he found Leirsa in the woods… he k-killed him… and he.. He tried to get me… but I ran… and then I fell and hit my head…” Zil said, trying to recap what she would rather forget.  
Todd’s face was sorrowful, but perked up a little.  
“So… I think I get it. Zil was stirring in Leirsa’s lap, and the bolted out of the room, and according to Leirsa, somehow, with your eyes closed. Leirsa yelled out to her as I was walking down the hall, and you ran into me and hit your head…” Todd said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Stardust, I.. I’m sorry. I should have ran after you, I should have caught you like I did before, I should have looked over you, Stardust, I… I should have…” Leirsa said, putting a hand on Zil’s face to wipe the tears he had dropped on her.  
“You’re okay… you’re fine… I’m just, it’s not your fault… it’s his fault, just… we are just tired, please, let’s just… go.” Zil said, leaning up a little.  
Leirsa smiled a little, laying down beside her.  
“Thanks, Stardust.” He said, closing his eyes.  
“You’re welcome, Starlight.” Zil said, turning over to lean against him.  
Todd smiled a little, watching them care for one another.  
“Heh, how do you do it? Just, loving one another and junk??” Todd said, standing up off from the bed and walking towards the door.  
Leirsa perked up, hearing it again, but Zil looked at Leirsa, and then at Todd, saying “We work together.” Zil said, grabbing Mae and Asriel, giving Mae to Leirsa, leaning closer to him and closing her eyes.  
Leirsa’s eyes widened, but then he gave Zil a grateful look.  
“That’s right, Stardust. We work together.” Leirsa whispered, grabbing Mae and letting his head sink into the pillows he drifted off to sleep.  
Todd looked at them and giggled, walking over to the bed, and pulling up the blanket and walking over to the nightlight, and flicking the switch on as stars danced across the ceiling. He stopped to admire it for a second before snapping out of it and going to the door.  
“Heh, goodnight you two.” Todd said, finally closing the door, letting them sleep.

The End


End file.
